Being Alive
by yakushino
Summary: Menceritakan tentang masa lalu J yang kelam.
1. Chapter 1 - Being Alive

"_Shouldn't I give birth in this world? Should I stay alive after many things happened? Why should these things happen to me and my child?"_

_Inspired by R. (CLAMP)_

_Bloody Monday – Being Alive_

Ingatan tentang masa laluku melayang-layang di dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa aku harus mengingat tentang kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sejak orang itu menangkapku. Orang yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan menggenggam tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanganku berubah menjadi merah karenanya. Aku terus berharap jika ini semua hanya mimpi belaka dan aku spontan memejamkan mataku. Pikirku, jika aku membuka mataku setelah itu, aku akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak mungkin terwujud.

Dinding kokoh yang menyelimuti kamar tempat aku disekap terbilang kokoh. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara dari luar secara bebas karena dinding itu dilapisi dengan sesuatu yang empuk seperti bantal. Aku tidak mengerti tentang nama bahan itu dan aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, aku ingin bebas dari 'penjara' ini dan tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Dia terlalu menyeramkan. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Aku harus keluar, entah pergi ke mana, yang jelas, lari dari tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan bebas jika aku terus dikurung seperti ini.

Setiap hari, ada orang yang membawakan makanan kepadaku. Tetapi makanan itu terbilang basi. Aku yang kelaparan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memaksakan diri untuk memakan makanan yang tidak layak disajikan seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menangis. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku tetapi aku tidak bisa meneteskan air mata. Seharusnya, anak seumuranku menangis jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi. Setidaknya itu yang aku pelajari ketika aku berada di 'luar'. Aku menginginkan kebebasanku kembali. Aku tidak ingin diam di tempat yang kotor seperti ini. Aku ingin segera merasakan udara bebas yang dulu aku rasakan sebelum memasuki ruangan ini. Aku ingin bebas secepat mungkin.

Aku terus menatap jendela yang sempit dan kecil itu. Hanya ada cahaya kecil yang masuk dari jendela itu. Aku membayangkan jika tubuhku muat masuk ke jendela seperti itu. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku tahu jika aku tidak bisa mengingat jalan keluar yang terbaik dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin mati secepatnya setelah mendapatkan kebebasanku. Aku harus menyusun strategi sehingga aku bisa keluar dari penjara ini dengan aman tanpa perlu terbunuh sia-sia. Aku tidak mau nyawaku melayang gara-gara tingkahku yang terbilang konyol dan tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia normal pada umumnya.

Segala persiapan telah kulakukan. Semuanya sudah dalam perhitunganku dan aku yakin dengan kemampuanku. Prediksiku tidak akan meleset. Aku tidak akan mati dalam hal ini dan aku pasti bisa bebas. Aku pasti bisa menghirup udara bebas dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikanku dari pelarianku. Benar, tidak ada seorang pun. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain diriku. Tidak ada orang yang memperdulikan tentang keberadaanku. Bahkan tidak ada yang menjengukku selain petugas yang menjaga penjara itu. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk tentang kehidupan orang lain yang tidak menderita. Aku tidak suka melihat orang lain senang. Ya, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengambil kebebasan mereka, dengan tangan ini, setelah aku bebas dari tempat ini, aku akan mengambilnya, pikir J dengan wajah senyumnya yang khas.

Hari xx Tanggal xx Bulan xx Tahun xx

J berhasil kabur dari penjara anak-anak dengan kekuatannya sendiri dan memutuskan jalan hidupnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri…

_(To be continued)_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**AAA - Zero**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Living took efforts_

"_The way of thinking, I wonder if my father influences me that much." – Anonymous_

_(The continuation from the previous chapter)_

"Perhatian kepada seluruh unit! Ada tahanan yang kabur melalui ventilasi udara, dimohon untuk berpencar mencari tahanan tersebut! Segera melapor ke markas pusat jika menemukan sesuatu yang janggal!"

J berhasil keluar dengan sesak napas. Maklum, tempat yang baru dimasukinya tidak bisa dibilang bersih sama sekali. Dia mencoba untuk bergerak secepat mungkin. Dengan perhitungannya yang matang, dia berhasil membebaskan diri dari kejaran petugas sehingga dia bisa menghirup napas dengan lega. J mengamati keadaan sekeliling dengan seksama. Dia sudah memprediksikan apa yang akan dia lakukan sehingga dia tahu persis pada jam berapa kendaraan yang biasanya membawa sampah dari penjara itu tiba. Rencananya, kendaraan itu akan menjadi alat untuk membebaskan dirinya dari tempat yang membuat J muak.

Rencananya berhasil dan tidak ada yang bisa memastikan tentang keberadaannya sejak saat itu. J sendiri berusaha mencari tentang jati dirinya, menghindar dari patroli polisi yang berusaha mencarinya dengan susah payah dan orang-orang yang J anggap mencurigakan. Walaupun J terbilang muda, dia dapat mendeteksi orang yang bisa dia percaya atau orang yang lebih baik dihindari.

Untuk sementara waktu, J bisa bernapas dengan lega. Dia bisa hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu dengan bantuan orang tua yang dia bantu tidak sengaja ketika mereka berdua berada di jalan. Orang yang menyewanya tidak mempertanyakan tentang masa lalunya dan menyuruhnya untuk membantunya di toko sederhana miliknya, tempat orang-orang mendapatkan bahan makanan segar selain di supermarket atau toko semacam itu. Menurut J, orang itu mengira dirinya adalah remaja yang kabur dari rumahnya dan kehabisan uang karena hal itu. J tahu jika orang itu termasuk orang yang baik.

Selain memberi J ruangan untuknya tinggal, pemilik toko itu menggajinya dengan uang yang cukup untuk seorang remaja sepertinya tinggal. J bekerja dengan keras dengan menggunakan nama alias karena dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang identitas aslinya. Dia tidak ingin lagi kembali ke penjara dengan nama aslinya. J muak dengan keadaannya yang dulu tetapi dia tidak mungkin menghapus masa lalunya itu.

J memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan mencari informasi yang berhubungan dengan dirinya atau pun keluarganya. Dia ingin mengetahui tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa dirinya harus dikurung di tempat yang seperti itu, dan di mana keluarganya tinggal. Dia merasa tidak yakin jika orangtuanya yang tinggal bersama dirinya sebelumnya adalah orangtua aslinya.

J juga ingin tahu jika dirinya memiliki saudara sedarah dengannya karena orangtuanya tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu. Setidaknya J ingin berbagi tentang pengalaman pribadinya. Walaupun J terlihat kuat, di dalam hatinya J terus berdoa jika ada seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan suaranya dan mau menerimanya tanpa memperdulikan tentang masa lalunya, termasuk perlakuan para sipir di penjara itu. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya jika mengingat tentang hal itu. Yang jelas, J tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

"J, apa kau ikut main dengan kita setelah kau pulang kerja nanti?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing bagi J. Ya, orang itu adalah teman dekatnya sejak J hidup di lingkungan yang menurut J menyenangkan itu. Lelaki yang biasanya dipanggil Acchan oleh J menepuk pundak J dengan keras. J hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena tangan Acchan yang besar itu. Walaupun tubuh Acchan kecil, kekuatannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dia dapat mengangkat lemari sendirian. J merasa aneh jika mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus seperti itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

"Okelah, memangnya mau pergi ke mana? Ke tempat karaoke seperti biasanya?" tanya J dengan nada datar. J sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu tetapi dia ingin menemani teman dekatnya itu. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa J percaya selain manajernya itu. J benar-benar bertindak secara hati-hati jika menyangkut dengan orang yang dekat dengannya karena dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu dengan identitas aslinya yang terbilang berbahaya. 'Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau berteman dengan tahanan yang statusnya pelarian sepertinya?' begitu pikir J kala itu.

"Hm, memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana, Ryou?" tanya Acchan dengan wajah serius. 'Ryou' hanyalah nama alias yang digunakan J untuk menyembunyikan tentang jati dirinya. J memikirkan tentang berbagai tempat yang ingin dia masuki tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui tentang identitasnya yang sekarang. Walaupun orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang identitasnya yang asli, J tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ada orang yang curiga dengan penampilannya yang menipu itu. Dia tidak suka jika dia harus kembali ke tempat dulu, dimana kebebasannya dihalangi oleh tembok yang besar dan dingin.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke lapangan? Aku ingin bermain bola basket," jawab J dengan nada datar. Acchan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. J berkata seperti itu dengan nada datar bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. J seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi jika diajak ngobrol oleh orang lain. Walaupun Acchan mengenalnya sudah cukup lama, Acchan tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh J. J sendiri terbilang tertutup jika menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Acchan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Yang Acchan pikirkan hanyalah tentang sekarang.

"Baiklah, Ryou, nanti kita duel 1 vs 1. Aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu," respon Acchan dengan penuh semangat. J menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil. J memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya jika dia berada di sekitar manajer atau Acchan. Dia suka mengamati sikap Acchan yang selalu bersemangat jika ada sesuatu hal yang baik terjadi atau manajer yang senang jika mendapatkan penghasilan yang melebihi target.

"Jangan bermulut besar, Acchan. Bukankah kau kalah melawanku sebelumnya?"

"Jangan mengejekku. Itu karena kau bergerak terlalu cepat."

"Memang kau yang lambat."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya. Aku pasti akan menang malam ini!"

"Berisik. Jangan berteriak! Nanti para pelanggan pergi dari sini."

"Bukannya kau yang memulai?"

"Sudah, diam. Cepat bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini."

"_Hai, hai."_

Hari itu cukup melelahkan bagi J dan Acchan. Mereka bekerja mulai pagi sampai sore. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap ramah kepada siapa pun. Manajer pun senang dengan hasil kerja mereka waktu itu. J dan Acchan memang pekerja keras walaupun mereka masih remaja. Acchan sendiri seorang remaja yang hidup sendirian sejak orangtuanya bercerai. Walaupun J tidak pernah memaksa Acchan untuk bercerita, Acchan sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada J. J hanya bisa tertawa kecil jika mengingat tentang hal itu.

"Ryou, ayo pergi sekarang," Acchan memanggilnya dengan suara yang keras dari lantai bawah. J merasa ada hal yang aneh. Perasaannya tidak enak. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung ke Acchan. J memutuskan untuk membawa tas yang berisi benda yang mungkin diperlukan jika terjadi sesuatu, ya, dia juga membawa pistol rakitan yang ia beli dengan uang yang dia tabung sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin dirinya ditangkap oleh orang-orang itu...

"Ryou! Bisa cepat sedikit gak sih?!" Acchan memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Iya," jawab J dengan singkat dengan menyentuh jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Target bergerak. Segera laporkan hal ini kepada ketua," kata wanita berbaju gelap melalui handphone berwarna merah yang bisa dibilang mencolok.

_(To be continued.)_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _As usual, you can't predict anything_

"_There's nothing you can do without trying your best unless you are super lucky or I can say, you are God's beloved child." – Anonymous_

_(continuation from the previous chapter)_

"Block macam apa itu? Aku terus yang menang. Ini terasa membosankan. Ayo pulang, Acchan."

"Masih belum, permainan ini masih belum selesai," walaupun Acchan berkata seperti itu, gerakannya sangat lambat.

J tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkanku? Napasmu saja tidak beraturan seperti itu. Ayo pulang."

J melemparkan bola yang dia bawa dari tadi ke arah Acchan. Acchan hanya bisa tertawa terkikih melihat hal itu. Lagi-lagi, Acchan kalah dari J. Ini adalah kekalahan untuk kesekian kalinya yang diterimanya. Acchan tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Hanya saja, Acchan merasa ada yang aneh dengan perilaku J yang sering melamun. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak menunjukkan hal lain yang berubah dari kebiasaannya yang selalu bisa merebut bola dari tangan Acchan.

Acchan sendiri sebenarnya merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi. Akan tetapi, Acchan tidak ingin membuat J khawatir dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Siapa tahu saja, ada seseorang yang menaksir temannya itu. J termasuk cowok cool, menurut Acchan, walaupun dia berpakaian sederhana. Para pelanggan di toko biasanya selalu meminta bantuan J, termasuk anak-anak SMA yang biasanya mempotret J secara diam-diam. Acchan tidak terlalu iri dengan ketenaran temannya. Acchan hanya merasa kasihan dengan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk mendekati J secara terang-terangan. Entah temannya itu terbilang kurang peka atau dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga orang-orang di dekatnya tidak terlalu dihiraukan selain dirinya dan manajernya.

Acchan mulai berpikiran negatif. Apa dia jangan-jangan seorang -?

"Oi, Acchan, ayo cepat. Nanti keburu malam. Aku malas menunggumu berpikir yang aneh-aneh, apalagi bengong di tempat seperti ini," Acchan sebenarnya hanya nama julukan yang J berikan karena ketika mereka berdua bertemu, rambut Acchan berwarna merah, tetapi rambutnya seperti wanita. J kemudian menjulukinya dengan nama Acchan. J menggigil kedinginan. Waktu itu memang sudah malam dan J tidak terlalu suka berada di luar dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Selain dingin, dia selalu merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Jika dia berada di dalam ruangan, J merasa aman. Selain dia sudah hafal dengan bangunan tempat dia tinggal, J bisa melihat wajah orang yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan hidupnya untuk ke dua kalinya. Karena itu, J selalu membiasakan diri untuk waspada dalam segala medan, termasuk malam hari. Ya, malam hari bisa dibilang sebagai waktu yang sangat tepat untuk seorang pemburu membunuh mangsanya, entah itu manusia atau hewan.

"Iya, Ryou, sebentar, aku mau menata barang-barangku di tas ini," jawab Acchan.

Lama sekali J menunggu Acchan membereskan barang-barangnya. J melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang yang berkumpul di taman. J berpikir jika mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang sedang melakukan kencan buta. Walaupun kedengarannya hal itu dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, remaja jaman sekarang tidak mau kalah dengan orang yang lebih tua dari mereka. Mereka pasti hanya sedang mencari kesenangannya sendiri. Sementara J hanya bisa iri melihat mereka yang tertawa seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang paling natural yang dilakukan oleh remaja seumuran J. Sementara J harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, sebagai buronan yang kepalanya dihargai seperti binatang langka. J hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

Acchan yang mendekatinya spontan kaget melihat bibir J berdarah. J pun tidak sadar jika dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Acchan panik, kemudian mengambil handuknya untuk mengelap darah yang ada di sekitar bibir J. J spontan menolak pemberian temannya itu karena dia tahu handuknya sudah dipakai untuk membersihkan keringat yang menempel di leher Acchan. J membersihkan darah yang melekat dengan air keran dan kaosnya. Dia tidak membawa saputangan waktu itu sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk memakai kaosnya yang berwarna putih. J tidak merasa sayang dengan bercak merah yang ada di kaos putih kesayangannya itu.

Acchan menawarinya untuk pergi ke klinik tempat Acchan biasa berobat tetapi J menolaknya dengan halus. J merasa agak baikan melihat temannya yang khawatir dengan keadaannya. J kemudian teringat dengan masa lalu yang dia coba lupakan. Waktu itu dia terluka cukup parah. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang memperdulikan dengan keadaannya sampai dia pingsan beberapa hari kemudian. Penjaganya membawanya ke klinik dan dirawat dengan obat seadanya. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu, tempat di mana manusia diperlakukan seperti hewan.

J merasa sedih jika mengingat tentang hal itu. Acchan sadar dengan perubahan _mood_ sobatnya itu. Dia mencoba mencairkan suasana hati J dengan ceritanya tentang keluarganya yang tidak masuk akal. J mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Walaupun Acchan mencoba untuk membuat J tertawa, dia tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tertawa secara langsung. Reaksinya sangat lambat. Acchan memahami tentang keadaan temannya. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi sehingga J tidak bisa tertawa lepas seperti dirinya.

J berbincang-bincang dengan temannya cukup lama sampai mereka berdua kembali lagi ke kamar J. J memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua sementara Acchan mengecek barang-barang yang masuk ke toko hari itu. J semula tidak bisa memasak. Dengan bantuan temannya itu, Acchan, dia bisa memasak masakan yang simpel. J merasa beruntung mendapat teman seperti Acchan. Dia tersenyum ketika dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bersyukur menikmati apa yang J dapat adalah sesuatu hal yang hampir tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh dirinya waktu dulu. Sekarang, dia dapat menikmati apa yang dia peroleh. Dia seharusnya tidak perlu iri kepada remaja lain yang memiliki orang tua yang dapat mereka percaya.

(pyar) suara kaca jendela yang membuyarkan lamunan J.

J segera mengambil senjatanya yang dia selipkan di celana. Dia mencoba mendekat ke tempat asal suara dengan pelan-pelan. Dia melihat orang-orang yang selalu menghantuinya di masa lalu mendobrak masuk ke dalam toko. Dia sudah memprediksi jika kehadirannya akan terendus oleh mereka, kelompok yang membuatnya merana. J tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia memencet tombol yang ada di sebelah tembok tempat dia berdiri.

(boom) suara bom yang J tanam sebelumnya meledak.

J sendiri bisa selamat dari ledakan itu berkat lubang rahasia yang dia modifikasi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. J berlari sekuat tenaga dari tempatnya dia bekerja. Dia muak dengan hidupnya yang sudah tenang, tetapi dihancurkan oleh orang-orang yang sama. Dia berlari tanpa arah. Ketika J sudah mulai sadar dengan dirinya sendiri, dia mencoba menelpon Acchan. Acchan memberitahu J jika dirinya sedang berada di stasiun bawah tanah karena ada barang yang kurang, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil barang itu langsung ke tempatnya. J menanyakan jika Acchan sekarang sedang sendirian di tempat itu. Acchan mengiyakan dan J mendapat firasat buruk. J berteriak agar dirinya segera lari dari tempat itu tetapi Acchan bingung dengan permintaan J itu.

(jleb) suara pisau yang bergerak terdengar dari suara ponsel yang J terima.

J lari ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat dan dia melihat temannya terkapar tak berdaya. Dia sudah meninggal dunia akibat pisau yang menancap di bagian punggungnya. J tidak bisa menangis. J kemudian mengganti pakaian Acchan dengan miliknya. Tubuhnya kemudian didesain serapi mungkin agar tubuh Acchan bergerak seperti orang bunuh diri yang menabrakkan diri ke kereta yang berjalan dengan cepat. Sedangkan pisau yang membuat Acchan terbunuh dia simpan sebagai pengingat bahwa temannya terbunuh oleh benda itu dan bersumpah untuk mencari siapa yang membunuh temannya. Setelah itu, J sendiri mendapat surel dari orang yang mengaku dapat membantunya jika dia mau bekerja sama dengannya di organisasi tempatnya bekerja. Dia pun menyanggupinya dan memakai nama Jun Kanzaki, nama asli Acchan, sebagai nama aliasnya di organisasi tersebut.

"_Who said that you are good enough to live peacefully, mere copy cat?" – Anonymous_

_(The End)_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/


End file.
